Pocket Monsters, Book 1 Kahto Adventure!
by TheElectricManectric
Summary: Hundreds of years after Red, from Kanto, Gold from Johto, and all the other legends Pokémon have broken away from humans and live together in harmony. However, when Luri a boy from Hikadro city hears that all the legendaries have disappeared it is up to him to figure out the problem. But just when he gets the info he's attacked and left with no memory as a Riolu what happens next?
"Oh hello there reader, it would be wise to stop reading if you hate Pokémon which means I hate you. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't read on as it should be okaly written, if you can post a comment on it to see if you like it Bye!

The Amnesia

It's not like Luri couldn't walk he didn't understand how to- he forgot how to, he had forgotten _everything_ but what couldn't get worse was that Seviper were chasing him,"gah! Gotta get up!" he said to himself as he chucked his body forward. "Sssstay right there you animal!" it slithered even faster,"theif!" Another shrieked,"w-what did I take?!" he said but because he was a Riolu they couldn't understand him. "What was that?" it slithered in his face, he stopped moving completely, his heart was pounding so hard his instincts kicked in and he was dashing, _fast_ so fast he got out of there, but not without being poisoned by a Seviper that nicked him on his wrist. Already he could feel it shutting him down, he tripped, fell, and fainted faster than he bolted.

He woke up slowly knowing he was seriously injured he didn't snap directly up, instead he got up and walked up to a photo. It was a blurred picture of a Trainer, Sneasel, and a Weavile. Who is that? He thought to himself, "hey your awake!" A Weavile said as it walked into his room, "how are ya' feeling? Better I assume? It said to him, "wait! I can understand you?" He said to it, "of course I can! What am I? Fried chicken?" He said to Luri, "uh no of course you aren't" He replied, "exactly now where were we? Oh yes your name... Is Luri I assume?" He questioned carefully, "yes I think s-" CRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEENG! A beam of light erupted in front of him and he heard voices two only though, "Yus! This is it! The ancient stream lies below Hikadro Canal! Northern Section B!" It said, "thanks dude we're one step closer to-" EEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Luri realized he was clutching his head and he was dizzy, his head was hurting terribly. "Woah there! What just happened?" It asked him, "c-can I have your name first?" he asked rubbing his head, "yes of course, my name is Darkai" he answered, "I was named after Darkrai the king of dark Pokémon" He continued. "That explains a lot, and... who's those two?" He pointed to the photo, "that is my son Graxeon and that's Jane" He replied, "Graxe- who what now?" he said back, "Grax-e-on" he said slowly, "oh that makes less sense than I do. "Of course it doesn't..."

"DAD! Hey DAD!" Graxeon dashed into the room, "yes son?" he said annoyed, "look! Look! On the news! Come on lets go! No time to waste!..." He kept on saying stuff until they got into the living room. (News Reporter)"Today at Section B five Seviper were found complaining about a Riolu who stole their Poison Orb and goes by the name of Johnathan he also has a scar in the shape of a circle on his forehead, an injury of sometype. Luri felt his forehead but he didn't feel a circle, so he went to his room and looked at the mirror, there was nothing there.

"But, how? They were chasing me right?" he thought to himself, "hey you must be Luri!" Said Graxeon who stumbled in, "yeah that would be me" he replied sighing to himself, "feeling any better?" He asked. "Ok i guess but why were they chasing me? All I have is this" he said pulling out a purple orb,"HUH?!" Thats their poisin orb! How'd you get THAT?" The ice pokémon asked, "uh sorry i didn't even know i had it! But i don't have a scar on my forehead!" He said pointing to his head. "Hmmm i guess your right about that, however you do have the orb... Unless a Zorua made itself looklike you to trick those Seviper." Graxeon finished, " BUT obviously that's not all that Pokémon did that for a reason but then you have the factor that they have never appeared in town before." He took a breather from talking so much," Yeah we better return this" Luri motioned to the Poison Orb.

Thanks for reading Chapter 1! I need reviews though! Please let it be that way, besides I wanna have a successful story series that will improve my writing so point out my faults please!

Luri: What about me? Can I have my memory now?

Me: Not yet besides the story needs to get deeper

Luri:What?

Me:Nevermind

Luri:Thomas The Pain Train!

GET NOSCOPED!


End file.
